Fox Demon 2
by DayDreamer1236
Summary: SEQUAL TO 'FOX DEMON! Seven years after Cairo died the story is continued. But from Cali's POV. How will life go on from this preppy little teens POV? And when she gets a note from Pein writen from Cairo. How will life be for this poor little kitsune?
1. Chapter 1

DayDream: YAYZ!! SEQUAL TIME!!!

For anyone who was wondering the sequal is gonna be about Cali's life after the death of Cairo…It's gonna pick off from the end of chapter 20 from 'Fox Demon'. Hope you enjoy!!!

DisClaimer: I do not own 'Naruto'. And sadly never will. WAH!!

* * *

I sighed as I gazed up at the sky peacefully. Life was going great so far….at least sort of great…. There was the fact that my Momma had died protecting me. But she would have wanted me to be happy. So I am going tobe making the best of my life. The clouds drifted slowly acroos the sky and i started looking for shapes. Oh! Theres a deer! A bunny. A bird! Dragon. Elephant, T.V, Radio, hawk, wolf, anther wolf!, and...a fox.

Tears fill the edges of my eyes and quickly wipped them away. I don't want anyone to come here and see me crying like a baby. I'm in the Akatsuki for petes sake. And S-Rank criminals do not cry...no matter how much they reall, really want to.

"Cali! Cali where are you!?" Cairo ( not the real Cairo, but Emmy's daughter. ) called

"I'm over here!" I called back.

With a sigh I sat up and looked over to where little Cairo was running, she had black hair with bright blue eyes, her dads hair and her mom's eyes. She's only about 5 years old but that's ok. I know absolutely no one my age. Seeing as the fact that I am in the Akatsuki. Did i already mention that?

"Pein-sama wants to talk to you." She panted.

I nodded, smiling gently at her. "OK, I'll be going then."

_Great. I wonder what the man wants? I hope i don't have another boring mission that i finish in less then a day. _

I stood up and ran into the akatsuki base. Cairo hadn't left before teaching me a very important lesson. Which any of you might have heard before. I mention it alot. And so did she. She clamed to have made it up. But i think that she probably heard it somewhere before and just forgot where. Then one day she remembered it, but not that she didn't make it up. And wala! Instent 'thinking that you made up a saying!' And here it is. Knowing Cairo. She has told you it before. If you have even met her.

Life sucks sometimes-but it's not going to get any better if you don't go out and live it.

Walking calmly through the halls I had time to think about my life so far. Sami was expecting, I hope it's a girl. Breezy is loves to shop! SO I get to go shopping with her and Konan every weekend. Which annoys Kakuzu, haha, which every one loves to do. Emmy of course would die before she would ever go shopping. But her daughters Kanna and Cairo love to shop! Yay. Sadly though Breezy's daughter Yuki hates shopping. Which is kind of weird since you would think it would be the other way around.

Kanna and Cairo would hate shopping. And Yuki would love it! But noooo it was Kanna and Cairo who loves it.

Not that Yuki won't go shopping sometimes. She'll go. You just have to threaten to destroy something of hers. And that takes time to think of something that she would want so badly that she would go shopping to protect. And let me tell you. There is not much that can get Yuki shopping.

My thoughts slowed as I stood infront of Pein, or as I like to call him, Uncle's giant door to his office. And when I say huge I mean huge! It's at least as tall as five of me. And I'm 5'0. I know I'm short. But what can i do? Make a growing potion? I'm not a witch.

"Come in Cali."

Smiling I happily opened the door before skipping into the room. Uncle won't hurt me. I'm his little princess!He think I'm a angel. Which i so am not. Really. What kind of angel would like being a S-Ranked criminal that can kill people easily, without a second thought?

"Do you know why you are here?" He asked, almost sounding amused.

"Nope. But I'm sure you're gonna tell me!"

He nodded. "Yes. It seems that more Sasuke sightings have been happening more often."

I shrugged "What has that got to do with me?"

He smilied, evily. "You are going to join his group."

My mouth dropped open. "B-but I don't want to travel with that chicken-ass basterd!"

He glared at me, probably not liking the language that I just used but oh well. It's his own fault for making me swear. "You will be joining their group. That is your mission. Do not fail, Cali."

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, yeah. What ever bosy pant's."

Uncle smiled. "I'm wishing you luck. Your gonna need it."

"Yeah. I need help or I'm gonna be killed from a chicken-ass loser. Yeah. I'm terrified. Is that all?"

Uncle sighed. "No. We had been going through the room that Cairo slept in for the short time that she was here and found this note. It's addressed to you."

I looked up curiously as he handed me a old note. Tears filled the corners of my eyes but I would not cry in front of Uncle.

With a quick bow I rushed out of the Uncle's office and to my room.

Slamming the door I ran and jumped on my bed. Looking at the note in my hands with wide eyes.

_Ok. Don't be a chicken-ass basterd like Sasuke._

With a big sigh I quicly opened the note and looked intently at it. It read.

'Dear Cali,

If you are reading this then that would mean that I am dead. Hopefully I died protecting you and not from eating to much popcorn, that would be to lame. Tell Breezy-chan that I think she should marry Itachi. If she already has then good for her! Hope that Emmy-chan has ended up with 'Tobi', or Madara, but they are the same person, so who cares? And Cali. I wanted to tell you that I love you. My preppy little baby. Though for all I know you are all reading this and have children of your own! Listen before I went on the mission I came across something very important info. When i was sniffing around the forest one day. You really don't thin that I spent all my time in the hideout do you? Well anyway. You might not remember this but there is many other of us. Hundreds even. Most likely they are not human, like we used to be. They are still in their animal forms. I want u to go and find them. Hopefully they haven't moved. Stay save. And have a good fun filled, ok I'm gonna try not to say anything to lame, life.

Luve,

Cairo.

P.S.- A map is at the bottom.

P.S.S- Hope you find a hot guy to be your own.

P.S.S- I love you baby. And don't dwell in the past. Life might suck sometimes-but it's not going to get any better if you don't go out and live it!

I gazed down sadly at the letter. Reading it ten times before looking up at the ceiling.

_Cairo…._

I still remember the day that she died. How could I not? She bleed out in my hands? She died in them! I was the last person that she even talked to. And her last words were that she loved me!

"KANNA ,CAIRO, AND YUKI ARE COMING IN!!" yelled…well. Kanna, Cairo, and Yuki.

Panicing I threw the note into my pocket and looked at my door just in time to see Cairo, Kanna, and Yuki charge in.

It is always like this. They always do this. Every. Single. Time. Thye even find a way to do it when the doors locked! I tried to see how they did it by locking the door and then walking out of the room…but well….let's just say I was locked out of my room for the whole night.

"Ok, Cali. Before you go on your mission we NEED to go shopping!" Kanna said or should I say shouted?

I sighed. "I'm sorry guys. I'm not really in the mood for shopping.

The girls looked at me in shock. They might only be about 5 years old each but man were they mature. Really, Yuki was already a pervert!She had picture of guys al over er walls in her room.

"Guys, I'm really sorry. But I have to get ready for this mission. It's not gonna be one of those easy missions were all we have to do is steal a diamond from a mansion." They all nodded and looked at each other. They exsepted that. It was normal for here. Though i think that it wouldn't be normal any were else.

"Well…ok. But once you get back we are going on a major shopping spree. Not even Kakuzu's insane begging will get us to stop!" Cairo swore and I smiled happily.

Somethings will never change. "Of course! How else can we celebrate? Hey! I got a idea. How about we have a sleep over for the last nigt before my mission. We don't want to miss out on any time to hang out! Plus being the only kids in the Akatsuki means we have to stick together!"

They all looked at me excitebly and rushed onto my bed. "SLEEP OVER!!!" They shouted at the top of their lungs.

I laughed happily and the night went on like that.

(If any guys are reading this then haha. You might never now what happens in a girls sleepover! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahha! )

* * *

DayDream: Hope you liked it! It took me a while to think about what I was going to do in it. You wouldn't think it would be this hard. But man was it! Hope you continue to read so that you can find out what happens next!

Review. Ideas. Flames. Anything you feel like writing to me!


	2. Chapter 2

DayDream: YAYZ!! I got your Reviews! Glad you all liked it and what not. And I forgot to do this last time so here!

Cali- 13 ½

Sami- 21

Breezy- 21 ½

Emmy- 21

Bre and Em's kids- 5 or 6

Cairo (if she was alive)- 22

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto'. And sadly never will! Boo hoo.

* * *

Running full speed through the trees I couldn't help but wish I was a fox again. How could I not? I had been a fox for months when I was three or was it four? I'm not really sure. It could have been longer. I probably was I fox for about a year! Either that. Or it just felt like a year. Probably because I had been away from…you-know-who, for so long. But that's not the issue!

Flinging myself up in to the trees I let out the breath that I had been holding. I hated jumping trees. Halfly because I was afraid of heights….ok. Only because I am afraid of heights. But a lot of people are afraid of heights! It's not like I'm the only one!

I sweat dropped as I tripped over a stray branch and fell towards the ground.

"Shit!" I shouted as I landed with a loud 'thump'. In a clearing.

With a low groan I looked around to see that four people were standing over me. Chicken-ass, Suigetsu, Juggo, and Princess Prissy or Karin.

Double Shit.

"Uh." Such intelligent words came from my mouth. But hey. Can you blame me? I had been trying to find these freaks for a whole week and NOW I find them without even trying! And out of all the ways that I had to find them! I just had to fall out of a tree!

My thoughts cut of as found a kunai held to my throat by Chicken-ass.

"Who are you? Why were you following us?" Chicken-ass demanded.

"Um…" I trailed off. I hadn't really thought of a cover story. Man. If you-know-who was here she would be very disappointed with me.

She had once told me.

'You can be as bad as you want. When ever you want. As long as you have a reason for it. And know why the hell you even wanted to do it. But of course it has to be a good reason. Sides. Hopefully. All the bad things you do I will never know about.'

I of course being the little innocent girl I was at the time asked. 'Why?'

She had laughed. 'Cause. When you do something bad you want to have a lie all ready so that you don't get in trouble! That's what I do!'

And I had laughed to.

Again I came back to realitly by the kunai being pushed into my skin. Casing little beads of blood to drip.

So. Coming up with a lie that would make her proud I looked Chicken-ass in the eyes and said. "Why would I be following you Chicken-ass? It seems you are the one following me."

Juugo and Suigetsu laughed quietly behind Chicken-ass but Karin glowered.

"Just kill the little bitch Sasu-kun!" Man was Karin's voice annoying! It was all high pitched and I almost felt sorry for Chicken-ass, almost being the key word, who would want to travel with that thing?

"Um…well. I wouldn't do that!" I piped up as Chicken-ass started to take out his sword. Most likely to try and kill me.

"Why?" Chicken-ass looked at me again.

"Well…I can fight! And…uh…I know how to cook and clean…" I trailed off. Truth be told I could kill all of them without even braking a sweat. But that wasn't in my mission so sadly I couldn't. ( **Oh! I just thought of something! I'm gonna have Cali be able to turn back into a fox demon at will! Really. What would be the point of calling the story 'Fox Demon 2'. If there is no fox demons?** )

Chicken-ass seemed to be thinking that over.

Juugo and Suigetsu didn't seem to care for they both had shrugged. Which was a good sign. The quicker they accepted me The quicker I could go home. How you might ask. Because then I could get all the info I need and get my prissy little ass out of here as fast as I could. Probably traveling at 'Fox Speed' as well! Then I can get home twice as fast!

Well. I probably couldn't say the same for Bitchy, which I decided to call Karin from now on! She was yelling at Chicken-ass as he thought about letting me join the group. And to tell you the truth. The only thing I was happy about was the fact that he had put away the kunai.

With a sigh I I crossed my legs Indian style and waited for him to hopefully say 'Yes'. But he could always say no. But then I would have failed the mission. So I couldn't let Chicken-ass say no.

But being the naturally lucky person I am he just happened to say…

"Fine."

I looked over at Chicken-ass in shock. Had he said 'Yes'. Well technically not. But he had said that it was 'Fine.' So that counted.

Smiling I ran over to Chicken-ass and gave him a hug. Yelling in his ear. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!"

Chicken-ass rudely pushed me away, but I just kept smiling. I was so happy! I could finish my mission! I wouldn't fail my first real mission! Or sort of real I guess. If you can call finding out why a guy is stalking the 'Akatsuki'. "Don't touch me."

With that he got up and started walking. Haven't i walked enough today? Or at least runned?I have been running since the sun was up. I don't know about them. But i am tired. And a tired Cali is a very unhappy Cali. And a unhappy Cali makes other people unhappy to make her happy. But they just kept walking.

With a pout I realized that I, and Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin, were supposed to follow. Man. I already hate this mission!It's dumb and stupid and has no point to it! It should just be stomped into the floor and die there!

I pouted and followed. So far I hated this mission. Why the hell should I have to be the one that had to do the mission with Chicken-ass in it? It just had to be me? Why? Why, does Uncle seem to hate me now? And Aunt. And the other members of the Akatsuki? What did I ever do to them? Nothing. That's what. I have never done anything to deserve this. I have been mostly a very good girl. Mostly being the key word in that sentence though. Really. Would a good girl be in a criminal organisation? I think not!

Well. Maybe I shouldn't have colored on Kakuzu's money when I couldn't find any paper to draw on. And maybe I shouldn't have forced Hidan to play with me when he wanted to sacrifice some old lady. And of course there was that time when I wanted to go to that sushi bar and since Kisame was the only one home he had to come with me….let's just say there was knives and chief following after us. The that time when Sasori watched Pinocchio with me. It was kind of funny when the song 'I got no strings'. Started playing! Oh! And the time that I tried to eat Tobi's mask because I thought it was a lollipop! When I took out all of Uncles percings and ran around the base shouting 'Pretty , pretty, shiny, shiny!' They were always making fun of me for it.

But I had been a little kid then! They had no reason to hold it out on me now!

My thoughts came to a stop as I suddenly walked right into a tree…yes a tree.

"Ow. That hurt"

I heard a loud laughter behind me and saw that Suigetsu was on the ground laughing. Juugo was laughing as well, but doing a better job at keeping it down, Karin just glared, and Chicken-ass was even chuckling. Wow. He is actually sort of lauging. Never thought i see the day when that happened. The end of the world! Run away! Chicken-ass laughed! Oh no! The world! I never had any kids! I never met my one true love! I've never even had my first kiss yet! This is bad!

"It's not funny." I wined, pouting.

"It so is!!" laughed Suigetsu.

Juugo nodded.

'_Ugh! This is the worst mission ever!'

* * *

_

DayDream: I think I'm gonna stop it there! Cause I'm eveil! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I hope you liked it! I worked really hard. But as you can probably tell it took long then normal for me to update. Reason. Because I had Writers Block. I would be upset about it but since it's my first case of it…I'm sort of excited!!! You know? 'Cause now I have all these ideas! And I'm not gonna run out any time soon. I even put a bit of Cali's child hood with the 'Akatsuki in it! Hope you liked!

Review! Flames! Ideas! Or anything else you can think of! I really don't care! I got 7 reveiws for one chapter and that is the first time that has ever happened! I should have writers block more often.


	3. Chapter 3

DayDream: Yaya! I have decided to stat writing the Third Chapter for 'Fox Demon 2'! Though at the time i am at my friends house typing on her lab top. And the labtop is really evil! Inanimated objects tend to hate me for no reason! I have done nothin to them. And yet everytime i try to use them they break. And some time even if i don't break it i get blamed by my mom. It's so not fair. but then again life's not fair.

DisClaimer: I do not own 'Naruto'. (No matter how much i want to)

P.S.- My parents want me to make the series 'Fox Demon' into a real book! I told them that i couldn't because the characters of 'Naruto' i do not own. And then the person who owns 'Naruto' would sue me. Now when i got to my friends house i told her this. And you know what she said? She said that i should judt change the name of the villages, 'Naruto' characters, Akatsuki, and anything else like that. So you know what. I am. I just wanted to let any one on here know. 'Cause if i actually do get it published....well. It wouldn't be good for if i got sued for copy writing myself.

DayDream: Hope you like! :)

* * *

Cali pouted as she looked at the food in her hands. Why? Why is life so cruel? Why does it hate her so much that it would give her vegies? It should know by now that she hated them. She looked up at the grim faces of Chicken-ass, Suigetsu, Juugo, and The Bitch, a.k.a Karin. So far traveling with them hadn't been that hard. If anything it was kind of fun at times. Like when Juugo went into that rampage. I had been very disappointed when Chicken-ass had held him back with his evil snake arm.

"Eat." Chicken-ass glared at me and Bitch put more vegies in my bowl.

I growled at her. "You wouldn't be so happy if you had someone that you dislike feeding you vegies."

Chicken-ass cocked one of his eye-brows, and man did i hate that exspression. He just thinks he's so much better then me doesn't he? I mean really just because he has a blood lin doesn't mean that he's anybetter then me. Then again he might just be wondering why a girl wouldn't be worried about eating healthy. Really, i know that when you excise alot you should eat healthy. But i just never did. I always ate what i want when i want. And I'm a perfect weight! Girls come up to me all the time and ask me what deit i'm using. Saying that I'm so thin. When I'm just my normal, sexy self.

With a sigh i gave juugo my portion, i had seen him eyeing it, and since i was sort of in a good mood today i was gonna take pity on him. I stood up and jumped into a gaint tree that i had sat under. "I'll take first watch."

They nodded. Why would they say no? NO one likes first watch. It's always the longest.

Climbing tree's is easy. The only problem s that i hate heights, as i probably mentioned. I know. How can someone be a ninja if they hate heights? Well actually very easily. All you have to do is completey gnore your own feelings during a fight. They only get in the way.

I gased up at the clouds sadly. Cairo had givin into her emotions during a fight...but it was also the fight that saved my life. If it wasn't for Cairo i wouldn't be alive! No i would be dead. She saved me. Took me away from my own horrible mother. Cairo had started liking me right away. I had been able to tell that the first time i was put in her arms she did not like me very much. But as she had once said to me 'Who could hate that sweet, innocent face? With your gorgious golden hair and sky blue eyes? Your like a mini angel!'

A small laugh exscaped my lips. I was far from a angel. I was a killer. I had tortured people. I had made them feel so much pain that they welcomed death. And to tell you the truth i was sort of getting sick of it. I wanted to be just Cali. Not the angel girl in the Akatsuki. But just plain me. With out all the killing. It got tiring after a while. And even though i am only about 13...and a half! I was ready to just retire, live a country life maybe! Find a handsome man. Have a few kids. And then pass away in my sleep at a rip old age.

Not. Live my whole live killing over and over again in a dark criminal organization. Never date anyone, because all the guys there are like protective older brothers and every time i tryto have a relationship they end up scaring him away! So i would have no kids. And of course i would most likely die in battle. Not a very pleasent way to pass on.

"Cali." whispered Suigetsu.

I looked over at him. He was leaning near me, he seemed a little happy. But very tired. Not at all like he was ready to take post.

But the again who was i to complain? I probably looked the same. Maybe even worse. I haven't had any sleep at all. "Ok."

Smiling i jumped out of the tree and curled up near the rots, listening to the sounds of the wild animals. Birds had stopped singing long ago but i could just make out the beat of owl wings flying around in the night. Looking for it's breakfast...or is it dinner, since it's night time?

I feel asleep listening to the flaps of the owl wings and the patter of rain drops.

_Chicken-ass and the others are gonna be wet tonight! They should have curled up near the tree's. It's much better protection from the weather. Though you proably wouldn't think it would be._

^Time Skippiduda^

I yawned loudly as i stretched. So far my day was ok. Nothing really good. But nothing really bad. I had had breakfast, not that impressive. Only a slice of toast and some fruit. Healthy, But not that filling, my belly would be growling the whole time we are gonna be running. Man, i hope that it annoys the hell out of Chicke-ass and Bitch! It might be bad for me. But it would annoy them even more! So it is a good thing.

"Cali were leaving." Chicken-ass looked blankly over to me and i could't help but stick my tongue out at him. Childish some might say. But i say who cares? If it works it works. Don't be mean to the methed that made it work.

"Ok!" I jumped up excitebly ands tarted running.

The other followed, well not Chicken-ass. He sort of ran ahead.

"Ass-hole." I muttered

Juugo and Suigetsu chuckled. And i smiled. Even if i hated it here. I had to admit that i was fitting in just fine. And i was kind of happy about that. It would make my mission so much easier and the easier the mission the sooner i can go home. Which is just what i wanted. How can anyone survive on just vegies and no junk? It makes no since!

Slowing down a bit i ran next to Bitch. I wonder if she knows where were going? "Hey Karin?"

She looked over at me. "What?"

"Where are we even going?"

She looked ahead. "Sasu-kun wants to get revenge for his brother. SO he is going to destroy his home village."

I must have looked confused, because i am, so she added. "The village made his older brother kill his clan, other then himself and Sasu-kun. That's not right. SO he is going to get revenge for his brother."

I nodded. To tell you the truth i thin that that is a dumb rason. But who am i to judge? I'm just a poor, evil, S-ranked criminal!Who is gonna complete this ission thentry to find out what Cairo's letter means! I will find out. Even if i have cut through all of those dumb ANBU ninja's i WILL find out what her letter means. I will.

* * *

DayDream: YES! i finished the chapter! That was another filler and i hope you guys aren't to hard on me. I tryed. Plus the fact that I'm not on my computer so that doesn't my friend keeps taking up the whole bed. If you are reading this katy then ;P. MWAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I pown you!

Reveiw. Ideas. Flames. And anything else you can think of! I really don't care. I like it when i get reveiws.


	4. Chapter 4

DayDream: YES! Ifinally came up what would happen next! You don't know how long I have been thinking about this. Actually you probably do since I have been thinkning about it since I put on the 3rd chapter so yeah! I got bored with all of the filler chapters so I decided to actually do a real one! Yes, Enjoy.

Review. Flames. Idea's. Or anything else you can think of!

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto'. No matter how much i want to.

* * *

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. I continued to poke Chicken-ass as he slept.

"What?" He growled.

I jumped, surprised that Chicken-ass was actually awake and looked at him blankly as he opened one of his eyes to glare at me.

"I was wondering why we keep traveling around the same area over and over again."

He sighed and sat up. "We are trying to track down the Akatsuki. I know that they are in this area but I just can't seem to find the exact place."

"Why?" I asked him, surprised that he would be looking for the Akatsuki. What would he possibly want with my family?

"I'm looking for my brother to tell him…I forgive him." He smiled sadly, looking off into the trees.

Smiling softly I told him. "Ok."

Chicken-ass looked over to me in surprise. "Ok, what?"

"I'll take you to meet your brother…" Those words were met with my back up against a tree and a kunai held to my throat.

"You're a Akatsuki spy?" He hissed.

I nodded happily. "And I can get Itachi so that you can meet him! He's my brother-in-law."

Chicken-ass's eye's widened and I smiled, realizing something. If Itachi is technically my brother-in-law then that would mean that so is Chicken-ass…man, I'm gonna have to stop calling him Chicken-ass. Naw, it's to much fun!

"So Chicken-ass, your not going to hurt your sister-in-law are you?" I smirked.

His eyes narrowed and I laughed happily.

_I get to leave! Finally!!!_

^Time Skippy, Cause I feel like it!^

"Are you ready?" Chi- opps, sorry. Sasuke, man that is going to take time to get used to.

I nodded. I had the plan all ready. He wanted to find Itachi right? Well he would have to find him on his own. Hell, if you think that I am actually going to help Sasuke your mental!Why would i want to help that ass? He went to a pediohile for help. Why would i even wan to be around someone like that. But no need to think of that now! I have other things to worry about.

"Yep!" I yelled happily, jumping up and started to run in the opposite direction of the base. I'm evil, I am not even going to give him a hint! Hehe, but if he is really smart then he can figure it out himself. He is either smart or he is dumb. And this will prove that he is as dumb as he looks.

"Isn't the base in the other direction?"

I glared at him. He just couldn't be quiet could he? Complain, complain. That is all he ever does. "And I suppose you grew in the Akatsuki as well?"

That shut him up. Because of course he, unlike me, he had not grew up in the Akatsuki. Though I don't get why he would trust me. Maybe he thinks that I will want to help him? Insert snort. As if. I look after number uno and number uno only.

As we ran I started plotting how far I would take him before hopping down, or falling and then quicky, before he can follow, turn into a fox and run into the forest, towards the Akatsuki base. Haha, Sakuke is so stupid to believe a Akatsuki , i guess this is far enough. I have had enouh of traveling with Chicken-ass. he is so annoying! All he does is complain about how hard his life is, but hasn't he ever given a thought that maybe someone's life might be worse? Well, let's get this over with!

I smiled sweetly as I made it look like I fell out of the tree, landing with a loud 'thump'. Muttering a soft curse I turned into my foxy self before getting up and running towards the Akatsuki base. After making sure that Sakuke didn't know where I went of course. I am not a traitor.

Laughing I continued to run. I could see how Cairo could spend hours just runnig, even after she was past exhaustion. It is so much fun! The wind in your fur! How the colors of the tree's and leaves seem to blur. I could run for hours! Even days if I really wanted to.

"I LOVE RUNNING!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, hearing a echo I giggled. This is so much fun!

"SHIT!" I yelled as I triped over a log and went flying into a river landing with a big 'Splash.'

Glaring at the evil log I thought about all the ways that I could murder it. Kidnnapping it and then throwing it into a bomb fire. Use a fire jutsu, Throw it up against a tree, over and over again! Get a gaint dog and play fetch.

But the log just laid there. Acting all innocent. Well it is so not! What kind of innocent log would trip a poor, beautiful girl like me? Cracking a small smile I thought about the reaction that saying that out loud would get from Emmy-chan and Breezy, they would be rolling and on the ground holding their sides and not even trying to apologize.

With epp I jumped out of the river and began to run again. I have to finish my mission not play around thinking about how funny my family thinks I am!

^Time Skippy. Cause I am a lazy bum.^

Looking around the forest I gave a big sigh, I am…lost. Don't laugh! It's not my fault! I must have run in the wrong direction when I fell out of the tree. I mean really ! I don't remember a giant WALL being in front of the Akatsuki base! And from what i remember they were not planning on putting one up. But not even this wall is gonna keep me from my family! With a roar i ran into the wall trying to blast a hole, only to have dust fall around me. I backed up slowly.

With a growl I ran at into the wall, again. I will get through this wall! I am determined!

"GRRRR!!" I ran full force at it, head butting it as hard as I can!Growling victoriously as i heard a loud 'Crunch'.

I did it, broke through the wall. Laughing in triumph I began to run again…only to run into a building.

_Grrr, Come on! I just want to get home to the Akatsuki. It's awesome there I love my family! And they're funny! You should see al the things that they can do to make your day bright._

"Haha. Hey Mommy, look at the funny fox!" A child pointed at me, yanking on his mother's dress, the innocent expression brang back the memories of my childhood. When i was a little kid training to hunt with Cairo....

Confused the Mother looked over to were her child was pointing (at me) and screamed fearfully picking up her child and ran away screaming.

Confused I looked around, trying to find what would make a young woman scream when it hit me. Of course, the woman had ran from me! Of course she would. Why wouldn't she run from a seven-tailed fox? ( **I have decided to make her a seven tailed since Cairo was a five tailed and she hadn't had any training. So it would only make since if Cali, who has been trained from Itachi, Pein, Madara, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and the rest that I don't feel like mentioning**.)

Shakily I got up and ran further into the village, I am tired, running for hours and before that I hadn't been eating and getting as much rest as I should. It's not healthy.

* * *

DayDream: I got bored. But I know that you guys would probably want another chapter on. Please review! That's the reason that I haven't updated as much as I can. Really, I haven't had one review for my 3rd chapter. But of course I'm not cruel so I desided to just go ahead and update anyway. I love writing!

Review. Ideas. Flames. Or anything else!

P.S- I am also really depressed. This is the last month before school starts up again. Wah! I ate school!


	5. AN

DayFream: Sorry i haven't been updating... i have a really bad case of Writers Block and can't think of anthin! I now HATE Writers Block! I didin't get it at all for Fox Demon'. But now i am! I'm not even sure that i want to continue 'Fox Demon 2' anymore it's obiously not as good as the first one... i don't know if i might try to re do it or just give it up all together. I really don't know and can't really decide. I could try talking to my friends about it (because alot of them read my stories and knowng my friend Kaity she'ss prabably spaz out that im thinking about not continueing this series... I've never stopped doing one before though! And it's not like anyone has giving me any bad reveiws. Actually it's the oposte! They have given me none! Well, to tell you this im a bit disappointed about that but that is not the reason i am thinking about giving up this on. I have other stories that i do like and i have to say that it is sort of my fault that i started writing other stories when i have this one to worry about but people have been likingthat one way more so i just continued to write in it.

I am so sorry. Really i truely am. And i might snap out of this any day and update tommorow! So please be passonte.

So sorry to all those people who do reveiw Luv yah all but i am just starting to get a bit bored with this series and if I'm bored then most likly you all are bored to.


End file.
